Party after defeating
by Angel Valley
Summary: For Random.Swift.13 challenge


**Maddie(my OC): Hello everybody,this is my challenge for .13**

**Hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

After the Legendary Blader beat Rago they go back to Metal bey city, all the citizen were cheering for the Legendary bladers

"They love us" said a haired red teenager that always follow Ginga

"They love us not you Madoka" said the green hair guy

"Who care,by the way if I didn't fix your bey there's like no way you can beat Rago, maybe now you will be dead right away"replied Madoka

"What ever"said Kyouya will talking like maniac

Then they all go to WBBA

"You did great job their my son and other Legendary bladers of course" said red haired guy

"Thanks dad"said Ginga

"Ohh, Ginga I buy you a mansion for the Legendary bladers"said Ryo

All the Legendary bladers were opening their mouth till it touch the ground,"thank you, Mr. Ryo but I think..."when the mercury blader was talking to Ryo someone was cutting their conversation

"...well I think it's fine for us to get a mansion alone"said Kyouya

"Ok, I will leave this responsibility to you,Kyouya"said Ryo

"Yes,sir"replied Kyouya

Then Ryo gave the keys to Kyouya and Kyouya was like UUU and AAA

"Let me give you guys give a ride to the mansion"said Ryo

"Alright"all the Legendary bladers screamed

Then all the Legendary bladers and Ryo went out to the car, when they see it it was a limousine.

"Wow,dad since when do you have this car?"said the autumn blader

"I got that while you were defeating Nemesis"said Ryo with a fake smile

"Who cares,Ginga let's just get in"said the spring blader while hopping in the limousine

"Yeah right, easy for you to say if something broke we gonna fix it"said the winter blader

"It's going to be fine if you just don't touch anything fragile"said Kyouya while holding a glass that was written FRAGILE

"Sir Kyouya I thought you the one said we can't touch the fragile items"said Yuki

"Let's just get in guys before my dad is angry" said Ginga

Then all the Legendary bladers get inside the limousine and chit-chat

"Mr. Dunamis,so is Nemesis going to be alive again?"said Yuki

"Well I guess he is dead"said the lavendar haired boy

"So what are we gonna do with thme mansion?"said the winter blader

"Have a party"said Kyouya

"That sound perfect"said Chris

"But don't tell my dad, he probably he will go nutz"said Ginga

"Ok, so this is a secret party"said Kyouya

"Ok"all the Legendary bladers whisper

Then all the Legendary bladers see there mansion

"WOW, this mansion could be the perfect place for our party"said Chris

"Ok,I'll give you the tour so you guys know where is the kitchen,the toilet,your room of course"said Ryo

"Yes"said all the Legendary bladers

Then Ryo gave them the they were at the entrance,they saw a big colorful of couch,at the left of the couch there was another couch it was a three cushion couch in front of the couches there was a long glass table in front of the glass table there was a huge television at the right of the living room there was the kitchen and the dining table at the left of them was the toilet,library and the staircase to the Legendary bladers room,near the staircase was Ginga's room across Ginga's room it was Kyouya's room at the left of Ginga's room it was Yuki's room, across Yuki's room it was Aguma's room,at the left of the third place it was Chris's room across Chris's room it was Tithi's room near Chris's room it was King's room and at the middle was Dunamis room near at the left of Dunamis's room was Kenta's when Ryo was finished the tour he left and let the Legendary bladers privacy.

Said Chris"ok,that's the worst tour in the history of the worst tour ever"

"same here"said Kyouya

"Ok,so what's the plan for the party"said Ginga

"Ok,King and Aguma you guys are in charge for decoration,Ginga & Tithi you guys are in charge of food,Chris,Dunamis, Kenta, Yuki and me are in charge for inviting, is that clear"said kyouya

"Yes sir"said all the Legendary bladers except for Kyouya of course

King and Aguma's POV

Why do we always getting the hardest job when there's a party

"And Kyouya was bossy for parties'said the saturn blader

End of POV

Then all of them get to work except for Chris he was calling a minion

"Hello this is Chris from the Legendary balders we like you to come to our party tonight 7.00 PM at the street name Quoter the address is E 1 no.45 and we will serve you guys banana just your beloved food, so would you come?"said Chris

"Ya"replied the minion

"Yes thank you for choosing the perfect place for a party"said Chris then he close the phone then he scereamed out loud "I GOT THE FIRST PERSON TO COME TO OUR PARTY"

"Who do you invite Chris?"said the summer blader

"the...minion"announced Chris

"WHAT"screamed Kyouya

"Why, that's a great idea so later I'm going to tell Ginga to deliver two truck of banana"said Chris

"That's it noodle brain you're in charge of the food now"said Kyouya

Then he go to the kitchen

"What are you doing here Chris"said ht evenus blader

Chris's POV

"I can't believe that I get kicked of by Kyouya,I mean seriously.

End POV

"I've been kicked off by Kyouya"said Chris

"Ouch"said Ginga

"I'm ordering two truck of bananas"said Chris

"For who?"said Tithi

"For the minion,that I invite"said Chris

"Ok,you call the fruit seller so you can get the bananas while both of us are gonna call some junk food"said Ginga

At the living room

"C'mon Aguma if you wanna work with me you gonna decorate before Kyouya come here"said King

"You just work on your own later I'm going to start"said Aguma lazily

"Fine,but just this where to put this one?"said King

"Just up there"said Aguma

"Thanks"said King

After on hour waiting for King to decorate

"That's it, it's my turn"said Aguma

Then Aguma set all the decoration at the right an hour

"Done"said Aguma

Chris walked out of the mansion and see a two truck of banana

"Are you to young too have this banana"said the driver of the truck

"I'm 17 man I'm not too young"said Chris

Then Chris,Tithi,Ginga were taking out some boxes of they were at the kitchen

"First food is here"said Chris

"There it is the truck that we order Tithi"said Ginga

Then three of them go out to the entrance of the mansion to take some food from the trunk

Back at the kitchen

"all food are here,so were done"said Chris

"let's just get out of here"said Tithi

At the library

"Hello this is Yuki from the Legendary bladers we will like to invite you and your friends to our party tonight 7.00 PM at the Quoter the address is E 1 no.45 said Yuki while holding the phone so will you like to come?"

"Yes"said the leader Chinese team which that was Wang Hu Zhong

"Thank you for to our party"said Yuki while closing the phone

"Hello this is Dunamis from the Legendary bladers we will like you to invite your you and your friend to our party tonight 7.00 PM at the Quoter the address is E 1 no.45 so we you like to come?"said the guardian of mist mountain

"Yes"said the leader of team Excalibur

"Thank you for coming to our party"said Dunamis closing the phone

and all the one who is in charge of inviting they all call the blader all around the they were finished they go for shopping and they take a bath and at 7.00 PM,the blader they invite come in to the Legendary bladers

"Where is the song?"said Chris wearing a white shirt and a black leather jacket, dark blue trousers and a black sneakers

Then the music start

**'Live It Up'by Jennifer Lopez**

From the streets of Miami, to presenting at the Grammys  
Con el multito de Jennifer, maybe now you understand me

Clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands to the beat (x2)

Mr. Worldwide, RedOne, and the beautiful Jennifer Lopez  
Dale

We don't believe in defeat, that's why we're back for a threepeat  
Hi Jenny, mira que esta loco  
Yo me locomo como pastelitos de Coco  
I get stupid on a beach, see wowo  
I got mommies, mommies by the boatload  
Yo tengo la carne y ella el mojo  
I'm sayin' dale, she's screamin' "YOLO"  
She's Little Red Riding Hood and guess whose el lobo (me la como)?  
Whose name is globally known?  
Whose name on the check and they're adding an O?  
Whose name on the blimp when the world is yours?  
Whose name on the schools, slam fo' sho'!  
I know it's hard to understand how a boy grew to a man  
Man turned to a brand  
But guess what, here I am  
Jenny from the block, let's rock

[Verse 1]  
Yeah push me harder, I do the same  
Boy I wanna feel you in every way  
Don't even wonder it's just a game  
We're rockin' body to body, let's go insane

[Bridge]  
I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow

[Chorus]  
Oh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go  
Oh, and we ain't stoppin' 'till we're done  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up  
Go, go, go (7x)

[Spoken]  
Make love, don't fight  
Let's hook tonight

[Verse 2]  
Turn up this mother and let it play (mami)  
I know you like my bumper, don't be ashamed (que rico)  
Don't even wonder it's just a game (mami)  
We're rockin' body to body, let's go insane (que rico)

[Bridge]  
I hit the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow  
I'm in the spotlight, all night, ready to go  
Give you a hard night, so tight, ready to blow

[Chorus]  
Oh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go  
Oh, and we ain't stoppin' 'till we're done  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up  
Go, go, go, etc.

[Spoken]  
Make love, don't fight  
Let's f**k tonight

[Spoken]  
You name it, she's done it  
She's the reason that women run it  
Bet this on a Grammy  
Maybe now you understand me

Clap your hands, go clap your hands, go clap your hands to the beat (x3)

[Chorus]  
Oh, we can do anything we want  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up, go  
Oh, and we ain't stoppin 'till we're done  
Live it up, so live it up, live it up  
Go, go, go, etc.

[Spoken]  
Let's hook tonight (x2)

Everybody was having a good time except for...

"Why is there no Greek food"said Dunamis almost crying

"This party rocks,so how are you going to clean this up if it never finish"said Ginga wearing a black and blue shirts and a black trousers and a

"Let's just relax"said Kyouya

After everyone left their mansion.

At the Morning

In front of the mansion there was bottle caps,a plastic,a junk food etc

"What the hell happened?"said Ryo

"I don't know"said Hikaru

Then Ryo and Hikaru get inside the mansion,Ryo see all the Legendary bladers were sleeping at the floor except for Dunamis and Yuki they were at the couch

"Kyouya,are you awake"said Hikaru

"I guess no Hikaru, one way another let's hit him with a broom"said Ryo

"Ok, 1,2,3 HIT"said Hikaru

Then all the Legendary bladers are awake

"What are you doing here so early dad?"ask Ginga

"Oh,I'm just check your mansion, and I need to comment that you guys are not good at responsible so I'm going to spend your time cleaning your mansion"said Ryo angrily

"Fine"said all the legendary blader while taking the cleaning items

**The End**

* * *

**I don't really show my story complete right **

**Anyways,hope I win I don't mean that I was really boasting okay **

**R&R**


End file.
